An LTE system supports two duplex modes, that is, a frequency division duplex (“FDD” for short) mode and a time division duplex (“TDD” for short) mode. In a TDD system, time resources are allocated in an uplink direction and a downlink direction, and the TDD system supports seven different TDD uplink-downlink subframe ratios. A network side may configure one of the seven TDD uplink-downlink subframe ratios for a cell according to a feature such as a service of the cell. Configuration information of a TDD uplink-downlink subframe ratio is included in system information block 1 (“SIB1” for short) of a broadcast message, and a user equipment (“UE” for short) under coverage of a cell may obtain a TDD uplink-downlink subframe ratio configuration of the cell by reading system information block 1 of the broadcast message.
If the foregoing TDD uplink-downlink subframe ratio can flexibly change, when a base station performs resource configuration of uplink information, such as a physical random access channel (“PRACH” for short), a scheduling request (“SR” for short), a channel quality indicator (“CQI” for short), and a sounding reference signal (“SRS” for short), uplink resources of the UE are configured to a constant uplink subframe, so that a quantity of uplink subframes that are actually available to the UE becomes smaller, and the uplink resources cannot be flexibly configured for the UE that supports a flexible subframe, thereby reducing flexibility in sending a CQI, a SR, and a SRS over an uplink, and increasing a random access delay.